custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teammcb
Here Here you go--FDH (Talk) 19:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Ora Could you please not kill him off? I have very big plans for him. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's a reason he's not in Underworld, let's leave it at that,,, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any problem with Baterra Maganus doing that, no. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) And when will you update TDC and TBHW? I'm starting to win our friendly contest... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Saw the new chapter. That was... weird... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No, Nightwatcher's not in the Bounty Hunter Wars, for a very simple reason. And Mordrax got his power though his mechanical suit, remember? The shadowdermis-powered one he had after the crippling "accident?" [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Whatever happened to our little contest? I'm starting to win already... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) This wiki isn't my life. It's close, though. Also, see this for interesting news about the GMS... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm very close to you now, don't forget that. And anyway, you'll probably going to win anyway, because: #I have a ton of other stories to write (including The Eternal Game, check out the new chapter) #And TDR isn't going to be as long as TBHW. It's just the start of a war, not a whole war. And did you know that so far, only 1 day has passed, story-wise? Also, I have a quote that I was thinking you could use: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think so. But TDR's all mine right now. The reason I want to do TDR myself is that I actually prefer this kind of plot (beginning of a war) than an actual war, you understand? Also, I want to try several new plot ideas in this (i.e., a love story). I hope you don't feel excluded or anything... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to answer; I was offline. After TDR, the Guild gets disbanded. After the end of Eternal Darkness, it is reformed by MAJOR SHADOWLANDS SPOILER, and later comes in the service of the Galactic Republic. And post-TDC, I have BIG BEEG BEEEEG plans for Janneus. Big plans. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Know Void's organization? The one I keep hinting at? Janneus will become... involved... with them... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes. And believe me, it will be just as interesting as the part in Shadow Regime where Nightwatcher "adopts" the Bone Hunter Xev... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) TheSlicer Um, do you know what happened to TheSlicer? He hasn't edited for three days. And I don't think we've properly met before, so I wanted to take this chance to say hello. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 21:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahaha I updated TDR with an extra-long, 3500-word chapter. (That's how long all my chapters are going to be now.) I have half as many chapters as you do, and I'm only about a thousand words from catching up to you. *evilgrin* Oh, and now Mordrax is planning to overthrow Tetrack. And Leviathos makes his debut in the serial. Please read... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: You've read The Eternal Game? What did you think of it? As far as other stories go, TEG is certainly my best, though I've just started a new story titled Twilight Void. Also, It'd be awesome if I could write something for the GMS! What do you think I could write? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Entry I've noted your request that your MOC Janneus should have a significant role. Whilst he won't play the biggest part in the series, he will indefinitely get a fair share of action and a role in the story. Also, considering he's a bounty hunter and that we've only got 5 or 6 in total, I don't think he's gonna be killed off easily for a while. --Chicken Bond 02:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No worries. Also you haven't entered late at all, we're waiting for a total of 14 users before a user who wants to enter will be considered late. --Chicken Bond 03:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Glad you like TEG. And which above message? The one from TheSlicer? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 12:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) OK. And TBHW is epic! Janneus is cool, and the character portrayals are excellent. And I've updated TEG again. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Janneus Hi, Let`s get straight to the point: I am interested in Janneus, to have him a fill-up role in the RotL Storyline. His appearances will, said stupid, fill up small holes. However, in reality, if a character becomes important due to a desicion of mine, it get`s a good role. Plus, Janneus is a character which could create many plotlines, due to him being a Bounty Hunter. He can get to every faction existing, just to keep his own hide. He can even play them out together, and then get a double bounty. His roloe won`t be mayor, but he will, as one of the current few fill-ups, appear frequently (OK, not so straight). Now, story plans I have made already, in case you accept: Thanks! WWTOOD So... I have herd u liek Mudkipz heard you wanted to do a collaboration again at it. I was thinking about it and have decided we would not, for a few reasons: #Collaborating takes just way ''too much time to do, and makes a story harder to finish #Always a discussion on who writes the next chapter #Maybe yet another delay, I don't want that delay anymore #I have a huge part of it planned, so it only needs a little improvising, collaborating takes just way too much time 'Toa Fairon ' Well, I had a different plan: I do WWTOOD, we, you, Slice and me, do Inferno, you and me do Infection, I do Shadows of the World, and maybe the three of us work on Eternal Darkness, but know that it'll be a MOVIE, so I'll need to get characters in the story that I can build, or that are already intact. Let me know what you think. 'Toa Fairon Janneus in Dark Realities Alright, I've done chapter 3 of Dark Realities, which includes Janneus' first appearance in the series. What do you think? --Chicken Bond 12:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Dark Future Enter in the Dark Future contest NOW! Toa Fairon Gold guy When're ya going to show the pic? 'Toa Fairon Brutal Nightmare 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Writing GMS I heard from ToaFairon that WWTOOD will not be collaborative, and so I'm wondering what gaps in the GMS storyline I can write. And he said that maybe ED will be collaborative, but I'm not sure. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 15:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll ask Slicer when he returns from his vacation. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Infection your ranuu-g infection form is really cool. I especially like that you used ben ten and lego castle but it still looks like a bioncile. I was really inspired so I wanted to know if I could make an infection form of Leviathos P.S. TBHW is really good [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] infection sounds great for the change [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Hey, I'm back. I saw that you were catching up in our little contest, so I updated TDR again. Also, I have a few other stories. I've temporarily put Shadowlands on hold so I can work on the others, and I've started to new ones: Nightfall and The Pool of Power (a collaboration with Lego aquaman13). So since I'm working on multiple stories, I think that to make it fair you should do the same. So are you going to start on The Deception Chronicles or what? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I could help you with TDC if you don't want to write much of it. And TF has a planned series for the pre-Kodax war era. LINK. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) feel free to say no well feel free to say no I won't be offended and I will understand but I read you message to Slice and I wanted to know if you and Varkanax would mind if I wrote a chapter or two in your core war story I like the idea and not many people have written about it sincerely [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! And what happened to the Flamu story? Is it canceled? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I have a lot of cool ideas for a pre-shattering-era, but I'd have to know the background of the story first. And I'll go with whatever you think about writing it. I'll talk to Fairon later. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 11:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) And do you mean a whole new storyline, or a story set within the GMS? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 15:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Interesting...I'll probably think of ideas for more characters to fight Thorgar as well. I'll tell you if I have any ideas. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ta-Matoran Peril Thanks for the comment!! I'm still working on Ga-Matoran Peril, but I don't know when I can post it. Oh, and you can help me create one of the Text Adventures if you want (except Ga-Matoran Peril, because I've already begun working on it). Peril Yeah, it's just a matter of thinking it out as I go along. My plan is to cover each metru with a text adventure, then have a final wrap-up adventure. Right now, I don't know how it's all going to tie together, but I'd like it to. As of yet, one Matoran from each Metru experiences a series of events occurring on Metru Nui. Whether it's getting chased by a Vahki, shot by a Dark Hunter, or sneaking into the Great Temple doesn't matter. Anything can happen to the Matoran, as long as it has a way to tie together in the final story. And of course you can help. It would be great to have you working on this with me. Peril Yeah, Le- and Po are yours now. Then we can both collaborate on the final story. But what do you mean "under my username?" CWS When can we begin on the Core War story? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Self MOC hi Teammcb I saw you changed your self MOC from Ranuu-g. how come (I like Janeus too but I'm curios why you did). Also have you read Temporal Collapse and if so do you like it [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] thanks thanks slice has been writing the new SR Chapters cuz I've been putting alot into TC but i'll update SR from time-to-time any way send me a message when you finish reading TC [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] whoa I'm on vacation right now but its 11;00 at my home good nite any way [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Under my Username Yeah, put it under my username if you can. And there isn't much of a guideline, except that you just have to follow Bionicle canon. Bionicle MMORPG You get to play as Janneus. If I helped with concept artwork, would I be able to have my own, bonus character? I'm still going to try to get concept artwork nevertheless, but knowing I would get a little bonus would be awesome. I'm preparing artwork right now. It requires talent to contribute to the game. My talent is artwork. I've already finished three pieces of concept art. If I get a character, I want to have had at least a semi-important part in contributing to this game. Shadows of time Speewaa: Tall for a matoran, Black miru, grey, red and green armor. Friendly and brave, she has a sickle and a bazooka. Harponok: Slightly taller than a toa. Jutlin (pilot version), Visorak shoulderplates, orange and crimson. He has all the traits of a makuta. Wields a javelin and his robotic supercomputer/robot: N4-11. Is that enough for you? ******Speewaa48 "Intense?" The intense part hasn't begun yet. And no, because school's starting soon and I want to focus more on my own stories right now so I can finish as much as possible... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we should do that. There is no such thing as a song epic enough for the entire GMS. Instead, I've recently been finding theme songs for characters and factions. And BTW, I like trailer music. Trailer music is awesome. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) TSC entries Janneus will play a major role in The Shadows Coil, but you still should enter more MOCs. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) One year Congrats! Toa Fairon Nearing the conclusion? I'm only about halfway. And Nightfall will probably be much longer... Anyway, congrats on your anniversary! =P [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) They all take place after the Shattering. TBHW happens about 50,000 years later. Why? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 2,000 Hey, congrats on your 2,000'th edit! Jareroden97 21:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) That "one" would be Nightwatcher, and he's not supposed in there... Also, would you mind including a scene in TBHW, during a raid on Gigas Nui right before the volcanic eruption, where the Guild frees Slicer from his prison cell? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, let's just say this: It's thousands of years before Nightfall, which is six thousand years before the Metru Nui saga, which is one thousand years before the Ignika saga, so yeah. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I intentionally left out Axconox. I shouldn't have, I know, but he's not that important to the story. And there's another one of the six traitors who left them before Antidax's betrayal. I'm not going to reveal his name yet, but I assure you that you probably know who he is. It's not a big spoiler, but I'm keeping it secret anyway so it comes as more of a surprise... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No, because the Toa Mata are in hibernation at the time, not to mention the fact that they're on a totally different planet... And this is about what's happening in the canon story while everything else is going on on Gigas Magna: *War with the Kodax: Pretty much nothing. *TBWH: Same. *Death in the Streets: Again, nothing. *Nightfall: There's a big war in th Matoran Universe, but it's all non-canon... *Planet of Shadows: You guessed it. Nothing. *Revenge of the Rogue: Nothing once more. *Underworld: Takes place only a couple of months after RotR, so the answer is the same. *Rebellion: Nothing. *Downfall: Immediately prior to the '01 through '03 saga. *The Hunt for Antidax: Just after the '03 story. *The Fairon Chronicles: Concurrent with the Voya Nui saga. Ends a month before TDR *The Darkness Returns/War with the Order of Darkness: Concurrent with the Karda Nui saga. End with Teridax's takeover. join my contest! what he said! User:Plutoisaplanet/Twisted image contest J*rr*n Yes... KILL HIM...! [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) And to think that I'm the one that made the Rotaxian species... =P So the Gekkans lived on Bota Magna too? Interesting... Oh, about the "exploration squad" thing: That really wouldn't make sense, because the Gekkans came with the Great Beings to Gigas Magna after Spherus Magna shattered. And the timeline of SotGB would be messed up if the same thing didn't apply to the Rotaxians. What I originally meant by stationing the Rotaxians on Bota Magna was that the species originated on the Bota Magna area of Spherus Magna. Some of them were lucky enough to get off (Varzinox, Scythe), but most of the rest remain there and have made some sort of Aztec/Maya/Inca-like civilization (minus the human sacrifices). And Janneus is not from Bota Magna. He is not even from the Gigas Magna universe. He believes he is, which is perfectly fine, but in reality he was originally a Toa from the Life universe, and now he has become [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :) Why thanks you kind sir! I am thankful beyond reason :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I said Rotaxians, not Reptisapeans. Most of the Gekkans were transformed into Reptisapeans by the Great Beings at the end of the Kodax War. And about that problem... I suppose I could do without the Janneus-sleeper-agent idea. He's not as important to future story as some other people... And could you please read my blog? I need feedback on which character people want to travel to the future. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) GMS spoilers I just read your ancient July spoiler blog. Tetrack and Forsk are alive? How did that happen? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Just spelling and grammar checks. And maybe one or two continuity errors. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Message That little tab-covering message was funny, but scrolling on click down allows me to use the tabs still, judt to let you know. [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 20:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Great Beings There's a little problem with Angonce appearing in TBHW, mainly the fact that he's dead in the GMS. He died in the Shattering. Of course, that's not a major part of the story at all and it can easily be undone without many complications, but there's another, not-so-little problem, which is that of where the Great Beings are. See your talk page history for the spoiler. I have to ask you not to reveal it in TBHW. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Contest Toa Fairon Hey, I've created a new Rotaxian MOC. However, the thing is, I don't really have much use for him, and I was wondering if you'd want to use him or allow him to be part of your TBHW, or simply keep him, since I don't truly need him. If you want to learn and see more of him, see my latest blog, and let me know your thoughts. --Chicken Bond 00:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Janneus Hey, Teammcb, you should read the newest Chapter of Norik's Tale.! Janneus is in it and I made him like bad455! :P At the end it says he falls to his "apparent" death, but don't worry he's alive. I just did that to make the story more dramatic.~Jman98~ 18:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture could photoshop a picture to be the pic for Honor Among Makuta, I only ask because you did it fot TLC, I have the pic I would just wnat you to add the title or any specieal effects you want please respond to me if you can do so (Or if any one reads this message that can just respond to me aswell) [[User:Biogecko|'''Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] This One This one please feel free to do what ever you want with effects or fonts Perfect title says it all [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Flamu: Impending Danger I was starting the prologue of the TFC redo, which features Flamu's battle with Kutrax, and then I remembered your old story, Flamu: Impending Danger. I was thinking: do you still want that to be canon to the GMS, or no? You don't seem to be working on it anymore, after all, so I assume it's abandoned. Should I delete the page? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back Teammcb! Hows it going! ~Jman 98~ 03:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice, yeah me and the rest of my new club, BIONICLE FTW!!, members are currantly writing a new story serial "Shadowplayer's Journey" LOL ~Jman 98~ 05:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Teammcb, could my character, Shadowplayer, be in The Bounty Hunter Wars story? ~Jman 98~ 22:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ~Jman 98~ 04:41, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Janneus — I'm starting on the sprite now. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Special Just wondering if it should be given a more dramatic title than "Christmas Special." [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... now what could possibly be out there that needs (re)doing? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 08:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Salahad What are your plans for him following TBHW? Do you have any intention of killing him off, or am I allowed to use him? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) You still exist?!? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I hope you stay! Also, for some stuff you missed, Chicken Bond left and now Shadowplayer is a monster. I am also a Top User now. So I hope you become part of one of us again. Oh, and J97 has made a new stopmotion series called In Darkness Forever. So, yeah, I hope you rejoin us users. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Whatever happened to TBHW? At this point, I'm starting to get worried that the story's never going to get finished—and don't get me started on the Janneus saga. Please get back online. I command you. =P [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your signed out, and HELLO! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, would you like to Co-Write Norik's Tale with me? If you can't I understand, but I would love if you could. (I am re-writing it as a short story, and it will be WAY differant then it was before) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you remember a while back when I told you you could help with the next installment of the Ta-Matoran Peril thing? I was just wanting to know if you still wanted to do that. If you don't then just tell me. But if you still do, then it would be great if you could start on it when you get the chance. Well, just let me know what you want to do. If you want to write it, then I'll give you the run-down on the guidelines and such. Thanks! Okay, cool! I can't give you the guidelines right now cuz I'm about to leave for school, but I'll get back to you very soon and give you the run-down. Okay, so you will be doing Le-Matoran Peril. You can have the Matoran do whatever you want, as long as their is only one main Le-Matoran. He must stay in Le-Metru, and eventually he will have to be captured by a Dark Hunter and brought towards the center of the metru at the end of the story. Have no more than 3 link options on each page (it's fine if you have 4 options on a few, but try to keep it at two or three). There can only be up to 2 ways to win the whole thing. Try to write it in the style that the Ta-Matoran one is in. When you are done mapping everything out, show it to me (take a picture of it or put it on my talk page or something). I will type it all up for you and put it under my user space, but I will give you credit for writing it. We might have to make it longer or shorter later on depending on how much you work on. Phew! Seems like a lot, sorry about that. In terms of the story, you are generally free. Just follow those guidelines. Thanks, dude! Oh, and I can make a template for you and put it on your page saying you wrote the story once it's done, it you'd like. Sounds good. TBHW Glad you're back. But I really wouldn't recommend rushing it; that won't make it any better. Just try to go steady. Also, do you have any plans of ever resuming the TDC saga? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 08:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really sure. For one, the only real, visible tie-in to the GMS so far (other than Poisonot's cameo) is the Girahk that comes to the confusion dimension and gets taken away by Nightwatcher. There are many other easy ways to get that done, as with the Terri's release: I personally think I can fit the one into a scene in Absolute Power, and the other into a story arc for Underworld. Really, though, it's up to you. What do you think about TDC? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 12:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) See here. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 17:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. In case you're still active, I was wondering about something: what are you going to do regarding the Fruit Glatorian? Are they still canon to the GMS or not? And should I keep the articles? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 07:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) TBHW Hye, there! I know you're not active very often, but if you do get this message, please reply. i was wondering if you'd like to accept my Rotaxian bounty hunter chracter, Markein. Slice accepted him into the GMS, but never got around to using him. I was wondering if you would have space to incorporate him into The Bounty Hunter Wars. Regards, --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back after two years of absence. I want to get back in touch with all my old friends. Hopefully you still remember me. --Kopakamata97 17:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC)